


Harry Potter & his 2 Submissives

by Torigagged



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torigagged/pseuds/Torigagged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry find a good use for the Room of Requirements with his two  submissive friends Hermione & Luna. Will contain <br/>lite bondage,stocking foot worship,f/f oral sex,penetration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After having a big fight with Ginny, Harry turns to Hermione for advice & comfort. Hermione tells Harry that she has always loved him  
and wants to serve him any way he wants. Though being a smart wizard Hermione is also submissive especially when it come to sex. She  
and Luna have been having weekly sex in the Room of Requirements with Luna binding and often gagging Hermione while she would  
pleasure her with her mouth, finger, wand and stocking feet. When Harry hears this he suggest that Hermione & Luna help him get over  
Ginny. She says she will talk to Luna and set something up for the weekend for the three of them. Harry thanks Hermione with a long  
passionate kiss and a squeeze of her rear end.  
After Hermione talks to Luna she tells Harry they will be using the room the whole three day weekend. Harry is so excited that he  
can not concentrate while in potions class and mixes potions the smell up the class ending classes early Friday and causing point to  
be subtracted from Gryffindor House. After Friday evening meals Harry goes with Hermione to the RoQ where Luna is already waiting.  
Once inside the room transforms into a well decorated bedroom with a large four post bed,a pair of soft chair with ottomans, a wardrobe  
and a dresser with just garter belts and nylon stockings. Harry opens the wardrobe to find ropes,scarves,sheer tights already worn and scented  
with Hermione & Luna's sex juices.In the bottom drawer of the wardrobe there are dildos,vibrators,and a pair of strap on dildos for some fun  
use. The girls proceed to strip naked and each chose black garter belts and grey Full Fashioned stockings that have seams going up the back  
to accentuate their sexy leg curves. Luna tell Harry befor he can have any time with her & Hermione tied up he has to be tied naked tied to a  
chair with a scarf gag in his mouth. Hermione & Luna tie and gag Harry,then Luna ties & blindfolds Hermione making Hermione worship her  
stocking feet. Hermione licks Luna's soles and toes befor sucking each of Luna's nylon covered toes after which she is made to eat Luna's.  
shaved pussy. Hermione starts slow licking Luna while still tied & blindfolded,she the tongue fuck her Mistresses pussy bringing Luna to  
a loud wet orgasm. Hermione licks Luna's pussy clean of her love juices befor being told she will give Harry a slow blow job while being  
fucked from behind with a strap on. Harry being tied & gagged can only sit and enjoy watching the two gorgeous wizards in action with  
Hermione taking his stiff hard on in her mouth slowly sucking his cock. He looks at Luna standing in stocking feet putting the strap on  
dildo on berfor kneeling behind Hermione and slowly pushing into her sweet pussy making her moan with Harry in her mouth which  
makes him moan with the gag in his mouth. What Harry did not know the strap on also had an attachment that went into Luna's pussy  
that vibrated so that she can have another powerful orgasm with Harry & Hermione at the same time. As it was getting late Luna unties  
Harry first befor untying Hermione so they can sleep in the big bed together,tomorrow is going to be a fun day.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes control.

After a good nights sleep between two beautiful women Harry is eager to take them as his love slaves. Luna & Hermione promise  
to do all that Harry asks of them. First thing he instruct the girls to do is to shower with him so they can all wash each other from the  
previous night of steamy sex. Once they are all cleaned & dry he tells them to put fresh stockings and garter belts so he can see their  
sexy legs with seams up the back again. Hermione picks a pair of navy full fashioned stockings while Luna picks a beige pair with  
contrasting black seam,sole and stocking tops. They tease Harry by slowly putting each others stockings on kissing the leg as the  
stocking goes up. After they straighten their seams and attach their garters Harry tells Luna to take a pair of her sex soaked tights  
and use them to gag Hermione putting the crotch in her mouth then wrapping the legs around & between her mouth to hold the  
gag firmly in place. Luna does as she is told & Hermione willingly accepts her gag enjoying the taste of Luna at the same time.  
Luna is then instructed to tie pink print scarf over Hermione's eyes for a blindfold which Luna does causing Hermione to moan  
and whimper. Luna leads Hermione over to lay on the bed so she can be tie with her arms spread to the head of the bed and  
her sexy legs tied raised and spread to the foot of the bed so Harry can still see her seamed stockings. Harry then take a green  
patterned scarf to blindfold Luna befor binding her arm in a box tie behind her back so Luna has her elbows in her hands with  
more rope going above & below her beautiful tits making them more pronounced & firm. Harry helps Luna on the bed beside Her-  
mione and tells her to find and suck one of Hermione's tits while he sucks the other. They slowly suck,lick and nibble Hermione's  
tits causing her to moan with the tights tied in her mouth and squirm in her bonds. Luna is next put between Hemione's tied legs  
and Harry puts some chocolate pudding on Hermione's pussy telling Luna he prepared a treat for her to enjoy while he prepares  
and enjoys his own treat. He puts some pudding on Luna's arse cheeks and pussy so he can slowly eat Luna like she is eating  
Hermione. Once they enjoy their pudding and the girls both have big wet orgasms Harry put a dildo in Hermione's pussy and  
removes Luna's blindfold telling her to take the dildo in her mouth and push it in & out of Hermione while he fucks Luna from  
behind.As Luna grips the dildo in her mouth pushuing it in and out of Hermione,Harry penetrates Luna fucking her with long slow thrusts enjoying the feel of her warm wet pussy around his cock.  
Harry stand Luna against one of the posts at the head of the bed so she can watch Harry slowly fuck Hermione but first  
he ties Luna around her chest to the post,then binds her ankles and knees while in stocking feet. Harry then climbs between  
Hermione's legs first taking her toes in his mouth sucking on them through the nylons tasting a little bit of sweat from being  
made to orgasm. He then licks the seams going from Hermione's foot to her creamy white thigh making Hermione moan some  
more with pleasure. Harry decide to change Hermione's gag as well as gag Luna both with knotted black silk scarves between  
their beautiful lips. Harry takes a vibrator then ties it against Luna's pussy turned on a medium setting so she come close to  
orgasm but is denied release. Watching Harry climb back between Hermione's legs he lowers his mouth to her wet pussy so he  
can taste the sweet nectar Luna bought to the outside. He then slowly put his cock inside Hermione slowly pumping in & out  
of his beautiful love slave while she squirms & moans some more. After he has penetrated both beauties Harry unties them  
just to retie their arms behind their back sitting on chair at a table for lunch. The girls ask Harry how are they going to eat while  
tied up to which he responds the he will feed them. Harry feed the girl some beef barely soup,tuna salad sandwiches, and give  
them each a drink of pumpkin juice. Harry lets them sit and rest after lunch but they are both blindfolded & gagged with the  
same scarves as befor magically cleaned by Harry.  
After all three relax for about two hours after lunch Harry unties both Hermione & Luna telling them to pull their blindfold  
above their eyes but leave the gags in their mouths. Once the girl comply to Harry's order he then instruct them to take off their  
seamed stockings and chose reinforced heel and toe stockings. The two beauties obey and remove their stockings as slowly as  
they put them on then choosing RHT stocking Hermione's grey with black dots around the legs & feet and black RHT & tops  
while Luna opts for a pair of pink dot stocking with RHT. Harry then instructs the beauties to kneel on the bed in the center  
facing each other then hug each other so he can tie them together. Harry binds Luna's arm behind Hermione and Hermione's  
arms behind Luna putting them in a bondage hug. He then ties their ankles and above the knees befor tying rope around  
their waists holding the together. He then inserts a 16' double dildo into both their pussies telling them to make love to each  
other once he reblindfolds them and sits back to watch the show while stroking his cock. They move back and forth as much  
as their ropes allow,kiss each other with gagged mouths and squeeze each other bums with bound hand. Harry watches his  
sexy slave play with each other while tie,gagged and blindfolded while he masturbates and shoot his cum on their stocking  
covered legs making them squeal befor they both have their orgasms simultaneously coating each others thigh with juices.  
The girls are released from their bondage to clean up and return to their common rooms until their next session.


End file.
